


A Pen Necklace

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Food, M/M, Mental Health Issues, only mentioned and really lightheartend tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman shouldn't go grocery shopping unsupervised.Day 7: Anything you write on your own skin appears on your soulmate’s.





	A Pen Necklace

Roman stood at the store. He had been starring at the shelf in front of him for more than 15 minutes now. And between the frozen peas and the equally frozen pizza he was slowly getting a bit chilly himself. He had forgotten his jacket in his car.

With a sigh, he pulled out his phone to text Virgil and ask if he knew which groceries they needed. The list he wrote himself was useless as it only read: "The frozen stuff". He pressed the home button and frowned when the screen stayed black. Apparently, he had forgotten to charge it last night.

The thing was that Roman forgot a lot of things. untreated depression and ADHD tended to do that. At best it just annoyed him like today, since he could have been back home already and be cuddling in the arms of his dearest dark knight.

Speaking of his handsome little devil, the back of his hand prickled. Roman looked down and smiled as he saw his soulmate's crawly handwriting on his skin.  
"You okay? You're not answering your phone."

Roman grabbed the pen he wore on a chain around his neck and scribbled back: "Still @ the store. Do you know I wanted to buy?"

Seconds later a grocery list appeared on his hand and Roman knew he fell in love all over again. Every day a little more with all the little things.


End file.
